Indian Lovers
by Jane Catt
Summary: Shaka takes his lover to India. Sorry, I'm bad with summaries


**Indian lovers**

**Disclaimer:**_ All the characters that appear in the original Saint Seiya series, belong to it's creator, Masami Kurumada! The other characters present in this story (my OC's), belongs to me! (^_^)_

Shaka and Sharya were in India for two hours and Shaka was already becoming furious about the men that were looking at Sharya. He knew that she was a rare beauty; still it was getting on his nerves! That day she was wearing a traditional Indian clothing, a costume called Ghagra choli, which was composed by a red Lahenga (_gypsy skirt, worn below waistline till the toes),_ a red Choli (a _midriff-baring blouse, short sleeve_) and a red Sari (_A sari is a strip of unstitched cloth, ranging from four to nine meters in length that is draped over the body in various styles. The most common style is for the sari to be wrapped around the waist, with one end then draped over the shoulder baring the midriff_). At his eyes she was truly beautiful. The red of her cloths contrasted with her long blond hair and with her beautiful blue eyes. When he saw another man look at her, Shaka surrounded her waist with his arm and said to the man:

- Stay way! She's mine!

The other man step aside, Sharya looked at Shaka, touched his face and said:

- Shaka you don't need to be jealous. I'm only yours.

- I know, but I don't like to see the men looking at you!

- Shaka, please. Let's go.

Shaka took her hand and led them to the house of the man that had taken care of him while he was a child, Isha (meaning "lord, master"). When they arrived there, they were received by Isha's wife, Asha (meaning "hope"). When she saw Shaka, she hugged him and said:

- Shaka! It's so good to see you! You grew up in to a nice young man!

- Thank you Asha.

Then she noticed Sharya and said:

- Oh my, what a beautiful young woman! Are you two together?

Shaka smiled and said:

- You can say that.

She smiled and said:

- Well, I never thought that the man closest to the gods would ever love a woman.

- I'm still a man, you know?

- I know. Now come in, my husband is waiting for you.

They entered the house and Asha led them to the leaving room, where her husband, Isha, sat. When he saw Shaka, he got up and said:

- Shaka, it's been a while. How have you been?

- I've been fine, thank you.

The man looked at Sharya and asked:

- My! Who is this lovely young woman?

Shaka smiled at Sharya and said:

- She's Sharya, the Virgo no Female Gold Saint and she's my girlfriend.

- I'm impressed with you Shaka.

He turned to Sharya and said:

- It's a pleasure to meet you! To think that a woman made Shaka fall to her charms… You must be very special. Are you Indian?

- I am, although I spent most of my childhood in Greece.

- Well, you're a very beautiful woman.

- Thank you.

He turned again to Shaka and said:

- I'm happy for both of you.

- Thank you.

- Now, since when are you two in India?

- For about two hours. But I'm already going nuts!

- Why is that Shaka?

- Because of the men that don't stop looking at Sharya! She's mine!

- Well, well, well, I never thought that you would feel jealous!

- I just don't like when the other men look at her, that's all!

Hearing this Sharya giggled, making all of them to look at her. Then Shaka asked:

- Why are you laughing?

- It's just that I love when you become jealous!

This made the Indian couple to smile and Shaka to blush slightly. Then he looked at her with a mischievous look and said:

- Later I'll show you what I love about you!

When she heard this she blushed and tried to hide her face in her hands. She knew what Shaka meant with that, and the fact that he said it in front of other people made her even more embarrassed. Isha and Asha also realised what he meant and smiled.

After some talking, Isha led them to an apartment where they would spend the night. From the apartment they got a glimpse of Taj Mahal. According to Isha, the apartment had been redecorated for them. The walls were painted in deep red, the colour of passion; the king sized bed had red silk sheets; the only light in the apartment was provided by several candles that were spread through the bedroom.

When Isha left, Shaka looked at Sharya and said:

- Now, you're mine!

Sharya took her sari, got closer to Shaka, opened his shirt a little, kissed his chest with open mouth kisses and then as she was looking at him straight in the eyes, she said in a seductive voice:

- Then take me now!

Without thinking twice, Shaka captured her lips in a passionate kiss. As they were kissing, Sharya's hand travelled south where she felt his strong erection through his pants. Sensing her caresses, Shaka moaned and in response he lifted her Lahenga and started touching her core through her panties, making her to moan deeply! They broke their kiss, but Shaka never stopped touching her core and Sharya had lifted her left leg till his waist line, giving better access to Shaka to continue his ministrations! After a while her panties were soaking wet due to Shaka's touch! Sensing this, Shaka moaned and said:

- You're so wet for me! Let me take you, now!

Through gasps and moans, Sharya said:

- Please do!

After hearing her plead, Shaka didn't think twice! He undressed her, undressed him and then took her to the bed! There he kissed her passionately and Sharya started to stroke his member, making Shaka to moan deeply! In response to that, he started to touch her core again and took one of her breasts in his mouth and started sucking making Sharya to moan and say:

- Oh Shaka! Please…Shaka! Don't…tease…! I…can't...! Take…me…now!

When he heard her pleadings, Shaka smiled and then he entered her in one hard stroke! Sharya felt the pleasure running through her body when he touched that special spot inside her! She encircled his waist with her legs, kissed him passionately and said:

- Do your best "Tiger"!

- Are you sure my love?

She looked him directly into his eyes and he could see the lust and passion that were in them! He kissed her lovingly and started to thrust into her! Soon, she was moaning and gasping with each of his thrusts! So he picked her up, sat down and sat her in his lap, making her go up and down until she reached her climax, yelling his name! He followed her soon enough, and then they both laid down in bed, with Shaka still inside her, resting in each others' arms!

After a moment in silence, Shaka caressed Sharya's face and said:

- I love you.

She smiled at her lover:

- I know. I love you too. And you don't need to become jealous of any other man. I'm only yours!

- I know, but it's stronger than me. I don't like when other men look at you in a sexual way!

Sharya caressed his face and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Then, noticing that he was becoming tense, she began to move up and down on his member, making Shaka moan deeply! Acting by instinct, he got on top of her and started to thrust harder and harder, making her moan and say:

- Oh, yes! Oh, God! Shaka! Harder! Faster! Oh! Please!

Hearing her plead was making his lust to grow and thrust into her even harder! Soon she fell from that blissful cliff again, but this time, Shaka didn't stop! His lust was too big for him to stop now! After a little while, he had made Sharya reach her climax for the 3rd time and followed her to that blissful state! After that he collapsed beside her, who got as closer to him as possible! He started touching her long blond hair and said with his voice a little above a whisper:

- I'm sorry.

She looked surprised at him:

- Why are you apologizing, my love?

- Because I've hurted you! And don't deny it, I know I did! I could see that in your face!

- Shaka, it's alright. It didn't hurt that much.

- It's not alright! This should be an act of love and not... Because of my own lust... I should have learned how to control myself!

- Shaka, please. Don't be upset because of this. It hurted a little but then the pleasure I felt overwhelmed me! I've never felt like that! The wave of pleasure that took over me was bigger than anything else! I always feel pleasure with you, but this time it was amazing! So, please, don't be upset because of this, my love.

He looked directly at her beautiful blue eyes and saw the love and honesty in them. He smiled and kissed her passionately!

Two weeks later, they were still in India, and Sharya was acting weird. One raining day, while Shaka and Isha were doing something together, Sharya appeared, crying at Asha's door! Seeing the blond young woman like that, drenched and crying, Asha quickly let her enter:

- Oh, my sweet child! What happened?

She covered Sharya with a blanket and helped her seat on the couch:

- My dear, what happened? Did someone hurt you?

Sharya shook her head negatively and said between sobs:

- I… I'm… p…pregnant!

After she said this she cried again. Asha looked surprised at her and then smiled sweetly as she comforted her:

- Oh, dear, that's no reason for being crying. That's a reason of joy! A child…

- You… don't… understand! I would love to be a mother, but… Shaka doesn't want kids! He said that to me, since we started dating! He'll hate me!

- You didn't tell him?

- No!

- Sharya, I'm sure that as soon as he knows that you're pregnant he'll be happy! A child is a blessing from the Gods! Unfortunately, the Gods didn't give me that blessing.

- I'm sorry.

- Don't worry. I'm sure that Shaka…

- Shaka believes that we, Virgo no Gold Saints, should be above every human emotions! He…

Before she could finish, Shaka and Isha arrived and when Shaka saw Sharya like that, he went closer to her and caressed her face:

- Sharya, what's wrong? What happened?

Sharya looked at Asha who nodded and looked at her husband:

- Come dear, let's warm you up and leave those two alone. They need to talk.

Isha nodded and the two left Shaka and Sharya alone on the living room. Shaka sat on the couch, and cleaned Sharya's tears:

- My love, what happened? Did someone hurt you?

- No.

She looked at Shaka and he saw the tears falling from her beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much:

- Promise that you won't hate me! Shaka…

- Of course I won't hate you, Sharya, tell me!

- Do you promise? For Athena?

Shaka looked surprised at her:

- Of course I promise! Sharya, I love you! I won't hate you!

Sharya took a deep breath and then said:

- I'm pregnant!

This shocked Shaka that looked at her surprised:

- What?

His reaction made Sharya cry even more! Shaka got up and looked through the window:

- Since when do you know?

- I… I… found… out… today!

- What will you do?

- What do you want me to do?

- You know my position in relation to children.

- So, you want me to have an abortion?

Before Shaka could answer, Isha and Asha who had been hearing their conversation entered the room and Isha said to Shaka:

- Shaka, be a man for once!

Shaka looked at Isha:

- Isha, please…

- Your girlfriend needs your help, your support! You said you loved her but you're lying!

- No I wasn't! I love her!

- No you don't! If you really loved her, you would love this child as well!

Isha then looked at Sharya, who was crying again in Asha's arms:

- Sharya, do you want to have this child?

- If Shaka doesn't…

- Forget about Shaka! What is your wish?

- I would love to be a mother! I would love to have this child, but…

- Then, don't worry. Have this child. We'll help you.

Sharya looked surprised at him:

- I… I… don't know… I don't want to…

Shaka looked at the woman he loved and something inside him made him say:

- Wait!

Everyone looked at him and he continued:

- If you really want to have this child, I'll support you.

Sharya looked at him:

- But, Shaka, you don't want kids! If this child will make you unhappy, then I don't want to have it! I don't want to see you unhappy!

Shaka looked surprised at her and thought: "Is she really willing to sacrifice her happiness for me? I'm so selfish! How could I even think of telling her to do an abortion! It's my child! Our child!"

He looked at Isha and Asha:

- Can you leave us alone, please?

They nodded and left. Shaka got close to her, sat on the couch and caressed her face:

- I'm sorry, my love! I was an idiot!

- What are you talking about, Shaka?

- Isha's right, I love you! I should be supporting you, helping you! I should never have suggested an abortion! It's our child! It's our baby!

- Shaka…

- I'm sorry for reacting like that! I love you and I'll love our child! I promise!

Sharya smiled a little and Shaka embraced her tightly. She relaxed in his arms:

- Thank you Shaka! Thank you so much!

- You don't have to thank me, my love!

She got closer to him in his embrace and he continued talking:

- For so long I've trying to live like a God that I forgot how to live as the human that I am! I've been so foolish!

- Shaka, it's alright.

- You know why I didn't want children?

- Because you don't like kids?

- I like children. That isn't the reason. That's because since I was little that I know about the suffering that exists in the world and I didn't want to bring a child to this world, to this suffering!

- I understand Shaka. But that's why we are here, to protect our son of the suffering of the world.

Shaka nodded:

- You're right. And I promise you that I'll protect our child! I promise!

- I know you will.

He smiled and kissed her passionately.

Three weeks later they called their friends who went to India for Shaka's and Sharya's wedding. Then they went all to Greece.

Three months later, Sharya was sitting on the couch of the temple while Shaka was meditating, when suddenly she felt the baby kick and called:

- Shaka!

When he heard her call he stopped what he was doing and ran towards her, worried:

- What's wrong Sharya? What happened?

He found her with a smile on her beautiful face and her hand placed above her developed stomach. She looked like she was shinning. To him she was more beautiful than ever! He got closer to her and touched her hair:

- What is it Sharya?

She smiled at him:

- The baby kicked! Do you want to feel it?

Shaka nodded. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Suddenly the baby kicked again, to Shaka, this was amazing! Feeling his child move inside the womb was amazing! He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her stomach. Seeing his reaction, Sharya smiled:

- I knew you were going to like feeling the baby move.

He looked at her and caressed her face:

- It's amazing!

She smiled and touched his hand that was on her face:

- Yes it is. And you know what?

- What?

- We made this together! It's our child! Our baby!

He smiled and kissed her lovingly:

- I know.

She got closer to him, who embraced her and caressed her stomach.

Some months later they went back to India where Sharya gave birth to a baby boy, who they named: Rajan, meaning "king".

Then one year later they had a girl, who they called: Rani, meaning "queen".

As time passed by and they grew up Rajan became, together with Milo's son, Marik, and Saga older son, Pollux, the trickster of the Sanctuary; while his sister, Rani was more calmer and reserved.

Even if sometimes, Shaka got angry with his son, he loved him very much! His children and Sharya were everything for him!

**The End**

**Jane Catt**


End file.
